


Four Things Pepper Knows About Tony

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Pepper knows some things that no one else really knows.





	Four Things Pepper Knows About Tony

One:

Tony is a cuddler. He would be perfectly content with no sex for a day as long as he could cuddle instead. She guessed it was because of his inherent tactile nature. Tony doesn't just look at something, he has to pick it up, get a feeling for it, run his fingers all over it, making sure that he hasn't missed anything. He also has to take it apart, then put it back together. She never complains when he pulls her against his body at night, a possessive arm around her waist.

Two:

Tony is a night person. He comes alive at night, like it has and always will be his home. He can slip into the shadows on a whim, or dance in the bright lights others use to simulate daylight. The night compliments him perfectly, and she does have to admit that it's growing on her too. Especially the nights when he whispers things into her ear, and she knows – just knows – that she'll barely make it to work on time, or she'll be working out of the mansion for a few days.

Three:

Tony loves that she screams during sex. He'd had plenty of women who hadn't made a sound, plenty who were vocal, and a lot that were somewhere in between. The first time they had slept together, it was long and sweet lovemaking. The second time, same. The third time... that was when he had shown her just how good he really was. He'd barely given her time to say hello before she was gasping and making more noise than she ever had before. That was the first time she'd ever – _ever_ – screamed during sex. But it certainly wasn't the last.

Four:

Tony loves it when she works in the workshop during the day. It soothes him to know that she's there while he's working on SI projects or upgrading the suit. He loves to have someone other than Jarvis to bounce ideas off of, and thanks to her many years of being around Tony, she knows how his mind works. It doesn't hurt that she's picked up a fair amount of physics, engineering, and electrical know-how, either. She knows that she is the only one ever afforded this level of trust and respect, the only woman who even had access to the shop. And she loves him for it.


End file.
